dragonballfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Goku
Goku (孙悟空, Son Goku), født Kakarot, er saiyan og hovedpersonen i Dragon Ball seriene opprettet av Akira Toriyama. Goku ble sendt til Jorden som et spedbarn for å ødelegge den, for så å selge ressursene på planeten. Derimot blir han rammet av hukommelsestap og vokser opp godhjertet, og blir senere Jordens fremste forsvarer. Gjennom hele livet trener han hardt og strever etter å være sterkest mulig, mens på samme tid opprettholde fred gjennom å bruke ferdighetene sine. Disse kvalitetene gjør ham til et perfekt eksempel på en helt, men ikke nødvendigvis en god rollemodell, på grunn av sin mangel på utdannelse. Goku er gift med Chi-Chi og er far til to sønner, Gohan og Goten. Oversikt Skapelse og konsept Goku betyr "bevisst tomhet" ("Go" stavelsen betyr opplysning, og "Ku" betyr himmel eller tommhet). Goku fulle navn er det japanske navnet for Sun Wukong, hovedpersonen i den kinesiske legenden Reisen mot Vest, og er det Goku er løst basert på. Goku selv startet opp som mer eller mindre en parodi av Sun Wukong, og som manga fortsatte sin kjøre han var i stand til å utvikle en annen måte, slutt å snu seg å ha samme opprinnelse. Utseende og personlighet Goku er hovedpersonen i hele Dragon Ball-serien. Med bustete svart hår og hans varemerke oransje / rød / gyllen og blå klær, Goku er kjent for sine muntre, energisk personlighet, kjærlighet til konkurransen (spesielt sport kamper og spising). Han har fantastiske intuisjonen for å se det gode i andre, til tross for sine handlinger, men hans evne til å tilgi sine fiender har noen ganger blitt kritisert som overdreven; Goku, for det meste, bare kjemper for å vinne, og reservedeler sine fiender etter å ha beseiret dem bare for dem å angripe ham når ryggen er slått. Hans svimlende makt er samtidig holdt an og forsterket av hans brennende lojalitet og moral. Han har en enkel, praktisk syn på verden og er noe naiv for verden rundt ham. På grunn av dette, mange tegn feilaktig antar at han er litt dum, men når han har en grunnleggende forståelse av ting, lærer han svært raskt. Hans mest bemerkelsesverdige evne er hans vilje til å lykkes, og presset seg forbi sine begrensninger, og aldri gi opp selv når alle odds er stablet mot ham. I løpet av hans barndom, var en tilbakevendende vits i serien som Goku var ute av stand til å fortelle forskjellen mellom en mann og en kvinne uten å fysisk berøre dem, som ofte fikk ham i vanskeligheter, og den mest kjende av disse tilfellene var da han først møtte Chi - Chi, hvor hun skjøv ham ut av Jindujun etter at han klappet henne kjønnsorganene med foten sin, og i Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, der han fjernet Bulma truse mens hun sov, og ble forskrekket over å oppdage at hun ikke hadde testiklene. Han slutt outgrew dette, selv om det er nevnt som en gag i Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai filmsekvens: C18 advarer Goku å holde seg borte fra henne på grunn av dette, og er fortsatt overbevist når Goku forteller henne at han ikke lenger gjør det, minner ham at han lærte kampsport fra en lecher. Til tross for sin nesten ubegrensede ferdigheter, godhjertede ånd, og mot er Goku vist seg å lide av alvorlig trypanophobia, eller frykten for medisinske nåler. Han viste sin frykt for dem to ganger i Dragon Ball Z, og tre ganger i Dragon Ball GT. Første gang var etter hans kamp mot Vegeta, og da han ble fraktet til sykehuset. Da legen skulle gi ham en beroligende eller annen form for smertestillende, skrek han som en gal hele tiden, irriterende Chi-Chi til punktet hennes tilsiktet avreise fra sykehuset å ivareta andre viktige saker, da han ble injisert , skrek han så høyt at de utenfor sykehus hørte ham. Den andre gangen han viste sin frykt for nåler var etter kampen med Captain Ginyu på Namek. Goku hell fikk kroppen tilbake fra Captain Ginyu, men det hadde blitt alvorlig slått av Vegeta tidligere når Captain Ginyu kjempet han i Goku kropp. Vegeta visste han ville trenge Goku å hjelpe tap Frieza, så han hadde Goku plassert i en foryngelse tanken å bli helbredet. Mens Vegeta var fjerne alle unødvendige utstyret ut av tabeller, falt en nål av en oppbevaringsboks. Goku så det, squealed i frykt og prøvde å løpe vekk, ber Vegeta ikke å bruke det, men etter Vegeta avklart at han ikke engang tenkt å gi ham en, kalte ham en idiot i prosessen, han umiddelbart roet seg og sa: "Oh, never mind, then". Så i Dragon Ball GT, når Goku, Pan og Trunks brakte en skadet gutt til sykehuset Planet of the universe, cowered Goku under en sofa og sa: «Legene gir skudd. Jeg hater skudd, så jeg unngår leger"; når Pan og Trunks betraktet dette uproariously morsomt, Goku sier til seg selv: «De vil ikke synes det er så morsomt når de får den nålen. Senere klatret han et tre, og nektet å komme ned, men roet seg etter at legen fortalte ham at de aldri ville gi skudd for besøkende. Den andre gangen, under hans første kamp mot Baby Vegeta var han sprengt inn Sogorugo Space, hvor han hadde til å vinne et liv størrelse brettspill å leve. På en plass, måtte han avstå fra å gråte, men nesten mislyktes når et hologram av Chi-Chi kastet en gigantisk nål på ham. Etter læring fra Pan at de fire-stjerners Dragon Ball kom ut av pannen, begynte han å frik ut og ropte: "Bedre være en kvise, fordi jeg ikke kommer til sykehuset, jeg ønsker ikke å få et skudd! Selv i kamp, er Goku vist seg å ikke være uovervinnelig, som han har to store svakheter. Den første svakheten er halen, før han betinget seg før Tenshinhan Sagaen, mistet Goku all sin kraft når noen grep halen (et trekk som alle Saiyans aksje ved fødselen). Det andre er hans latterlig appetitt, ikke bare gjør han spiser med en hastighet som ville gjøre andre mennesker mister appetitten, men hvis han ikke får noe mat, blir han for svak til å gjøre nesten hva som helst. Denne svakheten ble aldri overvunnet, og nesten fikk ham drept mot Nuova Shenron. On the flipside har imidlertid Goku kjærlighet til mat fått ham ut av en pickle flere ganger, for eksempel i Tournament Saga, da avlivet av Jackie Chun, Bulma klarte å redde sin kamp ved skrek til ham at middagen var klar, som Goku umiddelbart våknet å bryte teller. Goku synes å tenke svært lite av sin bror og far, tror dem for å være ond, egoistiske vesener som de fleste andre Sayajiner imidlertid han aldri visste om farens forandring i hjertet. Nettside-navigasjon es:Son Goku Kategori:Menn Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Karakterer som kan fly Kategori:Saiyaner Kategori:Utenomjordiske Kategori:Foreldreløse Kategori:Kampsportutøvere Kategori:Søsken Kategori:Turneringskrigere Kategori:Z-krigere Kategori:DB-karakterer Kategori:DBZ-karakterer Kategori:DBGT-karakterer Kategori:DBS-karakterer Kategori:JGP-karakterer Kategori:Tidspatrulje Kategori:Kampsportmestere